Hallmark Signs
by BertieTiger
Summary: Valentine's Day is upon our boys! But House has yet to buy a card for Wilson...Houses POV


**Sorry this has taken so long! I do realise that I'm almost a week late. But I've just come back from a university interview so I've had to prepare for that! I got the idea for this when I went card shopping with one of my best friends - he needed a card for his boyfriend and suprisingly found a same-sex card! It ws marvelous :)**

**Anyway, enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

While James was busy with a consult, I took my chance, revved up my Honda Repsol and sped to the nearest card shop. Valentine's Day was tomorrow and the only thing I had left to buy him was a card. The present was sussed – it was something I could slip inside the card. But as I pulled up outside the Hallmark store and went inside, I suddenly realised why I had so much trouble buying James a card last year – I wanted to get a same-sex card, but could never find one. All the cards I could see had little drawings of a guy and a girl on. And the ones that were plain and non-gender-specific were... boring. I wanted something special; simple, but at the same time romantic. While I wanted to get him a same-sex card, it wasn't essential. As I browsed the Valentines section, I began to worry that I would never find the right card.

"_To a Wonderful Husband_" We're not married.

"_To The One I Love On Valentine's Day_" As soon as I saw all the bears, I put it straight back.

As soon as I put that card back, the Hallmark supervisor came up to me.

"Can I help you, sir?" I turned to look at the teenage girl.

"I'm looking for a card for my boyfriend, but I can't find anything that fits the mould." The words were out of my mouth before I realised it. I'd only just met this girl, and I'd just told her I was gay and in a relationship. She knew more about me than my own father. Her face made an expression that said 'I'm squealing inside at the epic cuteness!!'

"Well, we do have our photo-cards! You can give us the photo of your choice and we can put it on the front over!" That caught my attention. And I knew just which picture I wanted...

"Could I see the cards you're on about, please?" She nodded, and led me to the correct section. Then I saw it. The perfect card. It wasn't a same-sex card, but there's always next year.

"_For My Boyfriend_" was at the top, and then a blank space that I assumed was for the photo. Underneath was a drawing of a bear holding a sign that says '_I *heart* U_' – next to that was "_On Valentine's Day_". It was perfect.

"I'll have that one, please." I said, picking up the card and walking with her to the photo station.

"I'll need the photo, sir?" I reached into my wallet, and as I pulled out the photo I couldn't help but smile. It was of the both of us on the golden shores of Hawaii – we went there for our first year anniversary. Sitting in just our swimming trunks and each of us with our arms around the other – we asked one of the locals to take the photo – it was one of my favourite photos of the two of us. I kept it in the see-through sleeve in my wallet so I could see it every day. As I handed it to the girl, I could tell she was fighting not to scream 'AWWWW!!' as she inserted it and the card into the machine.

"Guess it's a good thing that I've got that photo on my laptop, huh?" I said, smirking as the girl giggled. Once it was finished, she handed me the card and I went and paid for it.

* * *

When I woke up, I found I had my arms full with James who was snuggled into my chest. I nuzzled the top of his head, sighing with contentment. I was in heaven. With my man wrapped in my arms, all cosy under the duvet and no real reason to get up anytime soon, I couldn't think of a better way to start the day. I laid there for several minutes, just relaxing and breathing in James' scent, when I felt him stir. I pressed several soft kisses into his hair before he looked up at me, eyes clouded and half open with sleep. He grinned that sheepish grin of his that I loved as he leant up to kiss me. Morning breath be damned, he tasted divine. When we parted I felt like I was drowning in all the love in those chocolate brown eyes of his.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jimmy." I whispered. James kissed the tip of my nose.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Greg." I smiled, and then we both got out of bed. While James went to the bathroom, I limped as fast as I could to our DVD cupboard and pulled out the card. I'd written my message inside the card once I'd returned to my office yesterday, and slipped the present inside it. James returned from the bathroom with a card in one hand and a small, tightly wrapped parcel in the other. I waited until he sat on the sofa before going over to join him, leaning against his side. We both shared nervous smiles before swapping cards and presents. I motioned for James to open his card first. By the huge grin on his face, I guessed that he liked the card I chose as well as the photo. Then he opened it.

"_Dear James,_

_You're the most special person in my life. I can't think of anyone else who understands me like you do. You've done so much for me over the past 20 years; I don't know how to start repaying you. Every day I wake up, look at you and consider myself the luckiest person on Earth. You make me smile when everybody else fails. Being held in your arms is the best type of comfort, and never fails to make me feel better._

_All my love, now & always_

_Greg xxxxxxx_".

While he was reading my message, his present slipped out and fell onto his lap. James didn't seem to notice, however, as he turned to look at me. I smiled at him, chuckling as he launched himself at me, smashing his lips to mine. I slid my arms around his waist to keep him pressed against me, and when we broke apart he smiled.

"You forgot something." I smirked, nodding at his lap. He gazed down and, with a confused look on his face, opened the small, thin envelope.

And revealed two first class plane tickets to London, as well as two tickets for 'The Phantom of the Opera' at Her Majesty's Theatre.

As I watched him stare at the tickets in total disbelief, I knew I'd done well.

"Greg... these are amazing! I can't believe you remembered!" I smiled. Of course I remembered him telling me that one of things he'd love to do before he dies is travel to London to watch that show. Another fantastic kiss later and I ripped open my card. And burst out laughing.

"_To Greg, my Valentine, There's nothing quite like spooning all night long with you._" Then a doodle of a couple spooning on a bed. I opened it, and read the message inside.

"_Dear Greg,_

_I've never in my life met someone who loves me as much as you do. You put all my wives to shame, in more ways than one. You don't expect me to change or become someone different. I'm at most happiest when I'm with you, no matter where we are. As long as I'm with you, anywhere is home. When I'm holding you in my arms, I feel like I'm holding a special piece of my heart._

_And my heart will always belong to you._

_Love, now and forever,_

_Your James xxxx_"

I looked up from the card, and into his big, brown eyes. I flung my arms around him and buried my face in his neck before smothering his face with sloppy kisses. James grinned, and aligned our faces to kiss me properly. When we pulled away from each other, James handed me the small package. Carefully, I peeled the paper off to reveal two all-access-passes to tomorrow night's Monster Truck show. I would get to go behind the scenes of the show afterwards, meet the guys who maintain the trucks and get loads of free goodies!

"How did you get these?! I'd been trying to find some for cheap but they sold out in a week!" I asked him, stunned.

"I bought them on the day they went on sale." James explained, smirking at me.

"But... they cost about $700! Each!"

"And? Seeing you smiling and happy is worth every cent." I sat there, my mouth slightly open while I processed this information and tried to form a coherent sentence. I failed and ended up stuttering bits of words at the tickets in my hands. James chuckled and slid his arms around my shoulders, kissing my neck. I placed the tickets on the table in front of me, gently as if they were made of glass, before turning around in his embrace and pulling him on top of me.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with a surprise on my part when I took James out to lunch at the Ritz – and paid, a walk in the park that included a special appearance by my camera, a roast dinner cooked by the both of us in front of the fire and ended with me curled around James, tucked up safe and sound in our bed. James appeared to have fallen asleep, so I ran my fingers up and down the side of his chest, sighing in contentment. Then suddenly he brought his hand up to pull me closer to him. I smiled.

That day was one of the happiest days of my life. I couldn't wait for next Valentines Day!


End file.
